SOUND
by Haya-Chan
Summary: Orochimaru sing's to Sasuke it pretty funny my first fanfic please be nice! some words i spelled really fast.


SOUND

They are all Tatered and beaten up laying on the death forest floor.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screaming Sasuke's name is heard in the distance.

Sasuke's panting is heard all through the area.

Sasuke hears Sakura screaming his name but he dose'nt move "i don't understand!" Sasuke yell's to the man/women thing in front of him.

"Sasuke,Sasuke,Sasuke." a male voice said.

"huh? Who are you?" Sasuke yelled.

The man rips off the women face to reveal a man witth snake like features. "I'm Orochimaru." he chuckled slightly.

"Aaaaannnnnndddddd!" (music to YMCA startes playing)

Orochimaru winks at Sasuke who sweat drops anime style.

Orochimaru gives Sasuke a big smile and winks again.

"I'm inviting you to SOUND!"

He startes to sing and dance to the villige people song that comes out of the back roundand Kabuto joins him in his dance.

"Come with me and stay at SOUND! Come and stay at SOUND!"

**"Young man, there's no need to feel down.**

**I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.**

**I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new villige**

**There's no need to be unhappy."**

**"Young man, there's a place you can go.**

**I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.**

**You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find**

**Many ways to have a good time."**

"it going to be fun at SOUND! It's fun to stay at SOUND!"

"young man young man i will help you out

young man young man i will kill you bro for you,

but only if you stay at SOUND"

"(you could hang out with ALL my boys!)"

Sasuke's face drops down and he sweat drops.

"SOUND! SOUND!"

(then Kabuto jumps in and finish's)

"Young man i was once in you shoes,

then he came and picked me up of the ground

and he will do the same for you now DADADADADA

But only if you come to!"

"SOUND come on wiht me and come to SOUND!"

They both stoped then and pointed to Sasuke who was sweat dropping and Naruto and Sakura were laughing their asses off and tears were rolling from their eye's.

Kabuto waving to tiny Japanese flags in front of Orochimaru smiling.

"I...I can't breath Sakura-Chan! ahahaha!" Naruto busted out.

I..i..can't either Naruto-Kun! hahaha!" she gasped out.

Neji and Tenten who were once up in a tree are now on the ground laughing(but Lee is off catching leaves somewhere)

Orochimaru ignored them all and walked over to the now blushing Sasuke.

"what do you think Ssssssasssuke-Kun?" he gave him a smile."Was I good?"

Kabuto bowed and Sasuke covered his eyes with his Bangs.

"You were wonderful mas"..BAM!" Kabuto stopped right in the middle of his sentence because Orochimaru hit him on the head.

"Not you you idiot Sssssssssasssssssuke-Kun!"

"Oh sorry Master Orochimaru-sama" he rubbed the lump on his head."Sorry." He scowled again.

"OROCHIMARU!" Sasuke yelled out of no where. (it pans back to Neji and Tenten Then Sakura and Naruto who were all acting serious now) "I...I...I LOVED IT!"

he yelled out.

Naruto and Sakura grabbed hold of each outher and fell to their knees laughing. Tenten fell to her knees laughing and Neji put one hand on a tree and the outher one on his gut and started cracking up.

Orochimaru frowned at them and then looked back at Sasuke and smiled "Iknew you would."

"Now Kabuto let's go back to..."(Music to YMCA startes up again)

"SOUND let's head back to the Villige SOUND!"

Sasuke this time started to dance and sing along with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Sakura and Naruto Stoped laughing and watched Sasuke Their eye's went pupileless.

Neji and Tenten Laughed so hard that bird's flew out of the tree's in the distance.

"N-N-Neji I t-t-think Sasuke i-i-s i-i-i-n-n l-l-LOVE! hahahaha!" Tenten Laughed out.

"I-I-I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL Gai-Sensei!" Neji screehed out.

Orochimaru'Sasuke and Kabuto were all still danceing.

"HEY! WHATS GOING ON!" Anko's voice trailed through the forest.

"Uh oh! Kabuto thats our que!" Orochimaru said stopping.

"For now Sasuke." Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's hand and kissed it. Then he walked into a tree and dissappered. Kabuto had to walk.

Naruto who was cracking up got himself together and grabbed The still giggling Sakura's hand. He made his voice deep and looked strait into Sakura's eye's

she was holding back a laugh when Naruto blurted out "For now Sasuke!" They both burst out laughing they were both laughing so hard that they joined Neji and Tenten on the ground.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke Yelled blushing "We've got a scroll to get!"

Naruto helpped sakura stand upand Neji and Tenten stood up.

Neji Grabbed Tenten's hand making her blush and he kneeled on the ground and looked up at her "For now Sasuke." he said it in a deep voice that made Tenten laugh even harder then before.

which caused Naruto and Sakura to chuckle uncontrollably.

Sasuke blushed like his fave fruit the tomato.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled again and this time snapped back to reality Neji and Tenten jummped away still a little giddy

and Naruto and Sakura stood there but giggled.

Anko jumped from tree to tree singing 'SOUND' to herself giggling

Fin

haha i had fun!


End file.
